I remember, my love
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Kakashi se souviens comment Naruto s'est retrouvé dans ses bras... YAOIS KakaNaru


**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Naruto

**Paring:** KakaNaru

**Genre:** Yaois, un peu dark mais y a une happy end à la fin, one-shot.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Naruto ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Kakashi se rémémore comment il en est arrivé là.

**Note:** Dans ce one-shot, Sasuke est présent dans la team 7, il est revenu ou il n'est pas parti, comme vous voulez, ceci n'est pas précisé dans le one-shot. Autre chose, ce one-shot n'a aucun scénario, j'ai écrit ça comme ça, donc c'est normal si c'est du nawak. Je crois que c'est le one-shot le plus long que j'ai jamais écris... Sinon, ne faites pas attention à mes commentaires débiles dans l'histoire.

**I remember, my love ... **

Kakahsi retomba lourdement sur le lit défait, haletant. Un sourire béat étirait ses lèvres. Il fermit les yeux, et laissa vagabonder son esprit. Il était heureux. Depuis bien longtemps, il était heureux.

Il y a maintenant presque deux ans, il tomba amoureux d'un gamin turbulent d'une quinzaine d'année. Blond (de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes. Hem... Je me tais.), les yeux bleus. Oui, il était tombé fou amoureux de son ancien élève Naruto. Mais il en souffrait. C'était un amour un sens unique. Alors, Kakashi se contentait de l'observer, de le voir heureux, sourire... Mais son coeur fut meurtri quand il le vit embrasser Sasuke. Ce soir-là, il avait bu plus que de raison, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Il savait bien que ce jour arriverait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner. C'était insupportable de les voir ensemble. Car ils avaient annoncé ça à tout le monde qui l'avait bien pris. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais il souffrait. Il crevait de jalousie. Cela le tuait à petit feu. Chaque jour, il tombait un peu plus dans la dépréssion, son corps chauffé à blanc, ne réclamant que celui qu'il aimait. Si chaque jour était un calvaire, toutes ses nuits l'étaient aussi. Il ne rêvait que de Naruto. De leur amour, de leur bonheur. Le pire pour lui était de se réveiller le matin. Il s'enfermait dans son monde à lui, ne parlant presque plus, restant seul à longueur de journée, observant toujours son blond favori avec son petit ami. Il avait même failli mettre fin à sa vie quand Sasuke lui avait annoncé que lui et la tornade jaune emménagait dans un petit studio pas loin de chez lui. Il faisait tentative de suicide sur tentative de suicide. Sa vie n'était qu'un échec.

Peu à peu, les autres commencèrent à se rendre compte de son état. C'était Sakura qui avait alerté les autres en voyant les marques de scarifications* sur les avant bras de son ex-sensei. Kakashi avait tout nié en bloc, répétant inlassablement qu'il allait bien. Tout le monde était inquiet pour lui, personne ne savait pourquoi il était comme ça. Puis on se mit à penser que c'était à cause de sa carrière, ce qui revint aux oreilles de l'Hokage, qui décida de le mettre en repos jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela ne fit qu'empirer le désespoir de l'épouvantail. Les missions étaient encore les seules choses capable de lui faire oublier temporairement Naruto.

Il commença à errer de bar en bar pendant la nuit, la journée étant seul chez lui. Mais un soir, alors qu'il avait commencé à se soûler sur le toit de son appartement -l'Hokage ayant veillé à ce qu'aucun bar ne l'accepte- il vit son ex-élève, son visage ravagé par les larmes en face de lui. Naruto pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Kakashi crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Voir son amour dans cet état lui était pire que tout. Il le fit assoir à côté de lui et lui obligea à tout lui raconter. Le blond lui confia qu'il s'était disputé avec son compagnon et que celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu chez eux, et qu'il commencait à s'inquiéter. L'argenté serra les dents et le réconforta, Naruto se calmé, le remercia puis s'en alla chez lui. Les semaines passèrent sans autre incident, le jounin continuant toujours à sombrer un peu plus dans l'abîme de la souffrance et du désespoire. Puis, un soir, il revit Naruto sur le toit de son appartement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se prendre une cuite. Le blond avait l'air préocupé, et à nouveau, Kakashi l'obligea à tout lui dire. Sasuke et son amour se disputait de plus en plus souvent, ne se parlaient presque plus. La même chose se reproduit le soir d'après. Cela devint une sorte de rituel. L'épouvantail se raccrochait à ce moment où il pouvait avoir pour lui seul son blod favori C'était la seul chose qui l'empêchait de prendre un kunaï et de se l'enfoncer dans la carotide.

Mais une nuit comme toutes les autres, Naruto apparut devant Kakashi. Mais le blond pleurait à chaudes larmes, et il empestait l'alcool. Il vacilla quelques secondes avant de s'assoir, et raconta au jounin ce qui lui était arrivé. Sasuke venait de le quitter à l'instant pour une jeune femme à la poitrine arrogante. L'argenté éprouva alors une haine féroce contre l'Uchiwa, mais revint à la réalité quand son amour lui dit que sa vie était finie, que ça ne servait à rien qu'il vive plus longtemps. Le jounin explosa. Il lui dit que même si c'était dur, il fallait qu'il remonte la pente...Et...Qu'il était là lui aussi. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'ouvrir une bouteille de saké. Les bouteilles se vidèrent assez rapidement, et les deux shinobis étaient bourré comme c'est pas permis. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant pour un rien. Soudain, Naruto bascula sur son ex-sensei, leurs visages n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Le baiser se fit plus passioné, plus sauvage. Ils réussirent à regagner l'appartement de Kakashi, et se dirigèrent tout en s'embrassant vers sa chambre (quel exploit! Ha oui, c'est vrai, je dois me taire...). Ils firent l'amour passionément, encore et encore, se réconfortant mutuellement. Puis ils s'endormirent enlacés après deux heures intenses (Quand je pense à tout ceux qui ne croyaits pas que ces deux étaient des pervers finis...Mouhahaha! Oui, oui, je me tais.).

Le lendemain, Kakashi se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il pensa tout d'abord que ce n'était qu'un rêve comme tout les autres avant de voir le petit morceau de papier sur sa table de chevet. « _Désolé »_, disait le mot. Le jounin hurla de douleur et pleura. Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il décida tout de même de parler à Naruto. Le blond était plus que déprimé. Mais celui-ci évita soigneusement l'argenté. L'épouvantail recommença à sombrer, encore plus qu'avant.

La vie reprit son cours normal, à part le fait que les hommes ne se croisèrent plus. touts les soirs, le jounin était sur le toit de son appartement, attendant vainement que Naruto se montre, _comme avant_...

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait, fait rare, il rencontra le blond. Celui-ci voulut le fuir, mais Kakashi fut plus rapide. Il devait savoir.

« Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... »

Il ne l'a même pas laissé finir.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous s'est produit pendant un moment d'égarement. Cela n'arrivera plus, et à l'avenir, j'aimerais que nous évitions de nous croiser. »

La tornade lui dit ça froidement, puis partit, laissant un Kakashi plus meurtri que jamais. L'argenté se soûla toute la journée, et la nuit tombée, décida d'en finir. Oui, il devait mourir. Il ne tiendra pas un jour de plus. Son existence était devenue un enfer. Il se dirigea en titubant vers sa chambre, et écrivit du mieux qu'il pouvait une lettre à l'intention de Naruto et des autres. Cette lettre contenait la raison de son suicide. Puis, la lettre à la main, se dirigea dans le salon, s'écroula par terre, un kunaï à la main. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Naruto. Celui-ci, venait ici car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Le blond savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour voir son ex-sensei. Depuis cette nuit, l'argenté lui manquait. Malgré les apparences, il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui (hé ben! Faut fêter ça! Ok, ok, arrêtez de lancer ces briques, je me tais!). Le blond se dirigea vers le salon, ayant entendu un bruit sourd. La vue qui s'offrait à lui lui glaça le sang. L'amour de sa vie s'apprêtait à se trancher la gorge. Ni une, ni deux, l'arme tranchante vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le blond prit le vieux dans ses bras, et tout deux commencèrent à pleurer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, les deux ninjas venaient de comprendre les sentiments de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, le petit appartement fut emplit des gémissements de plaisir des deux amants. Ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement par des baisers, des caresses. Chacun donnant du plaisir à l'autre, hurlant le nom de l'autre. Ils s'endormèrent enlacés, un sourire de satisfaction sur leur visage.

Le jounin émergea difficilement du sommeil, mais fut très bien réveillé en constatant que son amour n'était plus là. Il recommença à pleurer. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé berner par ses illusions. Comment un jeune homme comme Naruto pourrait un jour aimer un homme comme lui? Il décida tout de même de se lever, mais il ne pensait qu'à se recoucher. Son coeur rata un battement quand il vit la tornade blonde, nu, assis sur le canapé, lisant la lettre de suicide. _Sa _lettre de suicide. Son amant releva lentement la tête, fixant de ses yeux brillant comme des joyaux l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se leva, se rapprocha de l'argenté et le prit dans ses bras. Kakashi fut plus que surpris, lui qui s'attendait à du dégoût de la part du plus jeune, il l'entendit fondre en larmes, lui répétant à quel point il était désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, ect... L'ex-sensei le consola, l'embrassa et lui dit à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il voulait vivre pour toujours avec lui. Son amour lui sourit, et tout les deux retournèrent dans la chambre.

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là, Naruto profondément endormit dans ses bras. Kakashi se blottit contre lui et s'endormit en pensant aux années de bonheur qui l'attendaient.

_µµµ_

Donc voilà, j'ai tout écrit d'une traite. Laissez quand même une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et puis dites moi si ce couple vous plaît. Je suis prête à en écrire d'autre! ^^


End file.
